


Boots

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-18
Updated: 2004-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is concerned for Chris' safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

At the table, Justin read the newspaper as he drank his coffee. Across from him, Chris had already abducted the sports page before Justin was in the door. Justin grinned, remembering the sneak attack on the porch. He hid his smile behind the paper as he was feigning anger. Not that Chris would believe he was truly mad. Chris could always sense when Justin was truly angry or just playing. Pages snapped as they were turned, while Justin savored their most recent coffee blend. JC had found it in some small shop somewhere and wouldn’t stop talking about how wonderful it was until Justin agreed to take a bag home with him. JC normally had exquisite taste in coffee.

“Hey, you should read this,” insisted Justin, holding a folded section of the paper out for Chris.

“I’m not done reading the sports section and you’re not getting it until I do. Nice try though.” Chris hadn’t raised his eyes or stopped munching at his toast.

“Dude, I’m serious. We need to get boots. Protective footwear for the bikes.”

Chris waved him off. “Our shoes are fine.”

He sounded bored. Justin watched as Chris brushed a few crumbs onto the floor then wiped his hand on his jeans. Leaning across the table, Justin snatched the sports page away. 

Chris’ ire flashed in his eyes. “Baby boy! I was not done with that.”

Chris lurched across the table, reaching for the paper, but Justin quickly pulled it out of his grasp.

“This is important. Read that article and then I’ll give you the sports page back when you're done. Read it. Please?”

“You’re such a pain in the ass sometimes,” Chris groaned as he took the proffered article.

Justin sat watching Chris read for a minute, before he began speaking again. “Did you see it?”

“Guy on his motorcycle crashed. It happens.”

“His shoes came off!”

Chris looked into Justin’s eyes and shrugged.

“His shoes came off and he died!” Justin’s voice was tinted with panic, something Chris wasn’t used to.

“He didn’t die because he wasn’t wearing boots. It wouldn’t have made any difference. He had a bad wreck.”

“If he was wearing boots, they wouldn’t have come off.”

Shaking his head, Chris tossed the paper toward Justin and grabbed the sports section back. “He’d still be dead though. It wouldn’t have made any difference.”

“We should buy boots.”

“Why? You have a thing about dying with your boots on?”

The chair scraped across the floor as Justin pushed himself away from the table. Only gathering his own bowl, spoon and coffee mug, he dumped them into the sink. With his back turned to Chris, he mumbled toward the wall, “Fine, don’t get them. See what I care.”

With a sigh, Chris rose and walked across the room, wrapping his arms around Justin’s neck from behind and hanging his weight on the taller man’s shoulders. “If it’s that important to you, I’ll buy a fucking pair of boots,” he teased.

Justin reached up, stroking Chris’ arms. “Biker boots. Not fucking boots.”

Smiling, Chris rubbed his hand across Justin’s short hair then kissed the base of his neck. “Boots it is, if that will make you happy. I’m really not intending to crash though.”

Justin’s voice was quiet. “I’m sure that guy who died last night would have said the same.”

“And you’d feel better if he died wearing boots?”

Whipping around quickly, Justin looked Chris in the eye, his expression deadly serious. “I don’t want either of us to crash or get hurt or anything, but if it does happen, if you did crash, I don’t want to find bits and pieces of you strewn across five hundred feet. I want you in one piece.”

Searching Justin’s eyes, Chris saw he was close to tears. Stepping forward, he hugged Justin. No words, just solid arms surrounding him.

 

~~~END~~~  
09/18/2004


End file.
